Loin de toi
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Francis et Arthur se sont méchamment disputés. Francis est parti en mission de six mois juste après. En chemin pour retrouver Arthur, Francis laisse libre cours à ses pensées. Période Corsaire/Pirate. OS


**Titre : Loin de toi**

**Disclaimer : APH appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya... Si je pouvais lui faire des suggestions... Rêve... **

**Thème : Trajet : distance – cafard – plaisir pour la nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente du 29/11/2014**

**Couple : France/Angleterre, Période Corsaire/Pirate**

**M/16+**

**Note de l'auteur : Je rappelle que c'est un défi en temps limité (pendant la nuit en plus). Donc, il n'est pas autant travaillé que mes autres textes... De plus, j'étais assez préoccupée par l'alerte aux inondations (pour l'instant, rien d'inquiétant à signaler devant chez moi ;)).**

Francis s'était séparé d'Arthur après une dispute violente sur son navire pirate. Il lui avait en quelque sorte cassé une bouteille sur la tête, avant de pouvoir s'enfuir en profitant de son état chancelant. Arthur voulait le faire prisonnier pendant plus d'une année pour profiter de son corps tous les jours. Francis n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il avait mis plus de quinze jours pour se débarrasser des chaînes.

Bref. Ce n'était pas la grande forme pour leur couple.

Ajoutez à cette dernière entrevue musclée le fait que Francis soit parti ensuite en mission pendant six mois, vous obtiendrez le cocktail explosif pour une rencontre secrète de couple d'ennemis internationaux.

La distance jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous convenu depuis des mois se faisait de plus en plus courte à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient.

Francis craignait leurs retrouvailles. Ils en venaient aux mains, quand ils n'arrivaient pas à communiquer entre eux. Il irait. S'il ne se rendait pas sur cette île au jour convenu, ce serait comme rompre. Francis ne le voulait vraiment pas, malgré ce qu'Arthur avait tenté contre lui.

L'Anglais lui manquait. De toute façon, ce ne serait pas lui sans ses coups tordus. Il ne s'y était pas attendu, parce qu'Arthur avait su rester raisonnable jusque-là.

Francis avait retourné ce qu'il s'était passé dans tous les sens. Arthur avait vraiment du mal à exprimer son attachement pour lui. Evidemment, il ne supportait plus d'être séparé de lui par la distance.

Ils avaient vécus sur le continent à quelques heures l'un de l'autre.

Sur l'océan, ils pouvaient être séparés par des mois ou des années. Partir sur une dispute de cet ordre était difficile et laissait trop d'incertitude. De plus, Francis n'avait aucun moyen sûr d'envoyer une lettre à Arthur durant ses absences.

Arthur aurait pu. Il l'avait peut-être fait, ses mots s'étaient perdus ou ne lui étaient pas encore parvenus. C'était une possibilité… Un espoir…

Francis prit une grande inspiration. Il attendait impatiemment une terre en vue et un bateau pirate à proximité. Le pire était qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire à part que le manque s'était fait ressentir encore plus que d'habitude. Il n'était pas question qu'il le dise.

Six mois… Six mois, il pouvait s'en passer des choses dans la tête de son Anglais.

Il pourrait vouloir récidiver pour le garder rien que pour lui.

Francis tenait à sa liberté. Personne ne pouvait la lui enlever, pas même son amant caractériel.

Arthur avait intérêt à ne pas être en retard. Francis ne supporterait pas de rester sur place à se demander s'il viendrait ou pas. Il voulait le revoir et s'expliquer avec lui… et si possible, se réconcilier sur l'oreiller. Sur son propre navire. Il préférait éviter toute invite implicite au kidnapping.

S'il n'était pas une nation… Non, en fait… Même s'il était un simple corsaire, il réfléchirait à deux fois avant de suivre un pirate. Il avait de la chance d'être une nation. On pouvait lui passer le fait qu'il rencontrait diplomatiquement Angleterre.

« Diplomatiquement »… Francis eut un sourire en pensant aux baisers rudes d'Arthur.

Il en fallait peu pour qu'ils se retrouvent à poils à se caresser avidement.

Francis sentit son corps s'éveiller à ce genre de pensée.

Il pouvait dire que l'abstinence commençait à le rendre nerveux. Arthur avait intérêt à rester plus d'une semaine à terre pour profiter de son corps.

Francis pensait sérieusement à l'attacher dans sa cabine pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il avait ressenti. Seulement, Arthur le prendrait mal. Francis n'avait pas envie de se disputer encore avec lui. Il voulait l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif et dévaster sa chair de plaisir. Il l'enfermerait dans sa cabine jusqu'à ce qu'il rende grâce et s'endorme dans ses bras.

Avant toute chose, Francis le délesterait de son magnifique manteau rouge ornée de pierres précieuses puis il lui enlèverait son couvre-chef recouvert de plumes rares. Il aurait ainsi accès à sa chemise, puis à sa peau halée et enfin à ce qu'il se trouvait sous la ceinture.

Il le rendrait fou en usant de tous ses charmes et surtout de sa main.

Oh, oui, il savait qu'Arthur ne supporterait pas très longtemps d'être le seul avec le pantalon baissé.

Et ensuite… Ce serait selon l'humeur du moment. Il ne savait jamais comment ils pouvaient très vite décider qui ferait quoi, alors que tout le reste était sujet à d'âpres négociations.

Alors… Est-ce que lui sauter dessus d'entrée serait une preuve de sa bonne volonté à lui pardonner ?

Pas sûr.


End file.
